User talk:Fire
Archives 2006 to 2009 Cleared page to avoid confusion. OMG! Its Fire! Welcome back!!! I thought you would never come! Join in with the monthly theme- April is Mod month. We have pages for most mods now, we want to fill in the gaps (and not leave the few unpaged to feel left out!) But, perhaps more important for us, we want some real info about them, something that actually makes it worth looking at the page. Salnax and I have, as you can see, been busy, but we know we are far from expert and I am SO glad to hear from you. InclusiveDisjuction is still here, quietly. He kindly said I could call on him if I am stuck and he has replied same day every time I message him. In fact, he has been keeping an eye on WikiG for the whole time since everyone else left; its all in the edit records. Salnax and I try not to bother IncDis much and we have explored the site ourselves, discovering how to do things and "buried treasure" (templates). We only discovered the old definitions of notability recently, so forgive me if we have had different ideas about that. That kind of thing is still negotiable to an extent. Kemkab dropped by a while back just to say hi and compliment us, which was a nice gesture. We are determined to generate goodwill here as much as possible. I hope you approve of our efforts to look after and nurture your baby- he is growing up fast! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Good to be back, Ill help out with the mod theme when I can, although I dont know too much about them. Ive just recently been lurking the BBS frequently again, but Ill put what I can in. As for the old rules and notability things and "buried treasure", it really doesnt matter, I dont remember any of the stuff that we put in, so we should probably go by common sense rules (Has to be related to NG, etc) until we see what we need. I still have admin status on here, so if you need any help, Im willing to help with what I can.--Fire 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) small favour Can you please remove the Games category from Salnax' Talk page? we can't figure out how to access it. Thanks Icedragon64 00:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Done. Someone linked to a category and apparently it tagged the whole page.--Fire 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wade If you get a reply from Wade, please let Salnax and I know straight away. If it is Wade, as I expect from the editing done, it is a kind of breakthrough of recognition and perhaps a kind of warning to us- until now nobody cared much what went on here, but we are dealing with the livelihood of real professional people here. If you don't it won't prove it isn't him. He has ignored a number of messages I have sent him so far and he gets a lot of pms, e-mails etc., so if he feels he has done what he came to do he may ignore it. Thanks Icedragon64 21:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I havent gotten anything from him yet. Ill give him to the weekend, and watch his edits.--Fire 02:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: It's him. I got the PM explaining that he was fed up with his name coming up in Google with things he didn't agree with. I guess thats kinda good news. You'd think there would be a lot of major things with his name on on the internet. Icedragon64 23:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Gap Can you please fix the gap in this page. There must surely be some way of making the text fit into the left hand side beside the infobox on the right. Icedragon64 23:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Monthly Theme The monthly theme system seems to work; it gives us a focus around which we work and makes the editors feel more like a team. It also draws us into looking at subjects we might otherwise ignore. At the end of the month we can express measurable improvements here and in our Thread. We hope to capture the interest of NGers to actually go for the competition, though that hasn't happened yet. I hope you will feel, as I do, like being seen to put something into each monthly Theme- one new page or a few page improvements; it would be fun if we hit a month where two or more people really compete for the title. Do take a look at the the list of possible themes and pick one that interests you. You can choose a month when you might feel like going for it and put it in the month you want below, with your thoughts on choosing it. We are deliberately giving a range of people a chance to go for it and win. I will focus on Crews & Clubs when the time comes, otherwise I concentrate on the overview of the site and just put in a contribution to each month's theme. Icedragon64 00:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) How we generally work By now you may have seen a working pattern. Salnax and I have most of the new ideas on how to run the whole wiki- we actually decide most things or decide to rope in more opinions. We set the targets together and people feed us ideas which we study: Salnax does the major work in creating things, including the larger edits and new pages and some of the communication; I create simple things, do most of the external communication- such as PM'ing you- and copyedit all new pages; Spaintendo is learning everything and being encouraged to do things like delete pages etc; HibiscusKazeneko focuses mainly on Mods, but I encourage her to look at admin questions from time to time. Likewise, I might ask for you or Inc Dis to look at admin questions and I aim to call on each of you to fix things I can't do. Milinko is modest and always needs encouragement, but joins in with anything I ask; all the rest just drop in occasionally, interested in their own pages or subjects, though I contact some of them directly to keep them involved, or to focus on their interests, such as talking to Winchester about Locks. Pix! This Month's theme is Pictures on Pages. We want at least one pic on every page and ideally at least two, prefereably of a different type, maybe one toony pic and one photo. I challenge you to improve a few pages, like I have done THIS ONE. Must go to bed, day job is also important! Icedragon64 00:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Art Please take a look at THIS Admin Forum discussion and give us your thoughts. Icedragon64 12:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Top Users? Spaintendo has long overtaken Incdis in numbers of edits- weeks ago- but is still below him on the Top Users List, which I have never seen happen before. Do you know why that could be? Icedragon64 00:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *sorted now! Rollback? What is the difference between Rollback and Undo? Icedragon64 21:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) * I know now! Heading for 500 Pages! Salnax has decided that we should aim for 500 Pages by the end of May. Those pages nearly all have at least 2 pix. We intend to apply for Wikia Spotlight as soon as we hit that target. Hope you might join us in this final month's push! What else can we do to celebrate when the time comes? Icedragon64 17:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC)